


Ashes to Ashes

by djino04, Sybiline37



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Et si Klaus n'était pas entièrement responsable de la mort de Gia ? Si Dahlia lui avait jeté un sort ?





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une fanfiction écrite à quatre mains avec djino04, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Chapitre 1 

POV Gia 

 

Je suis en train de faire mes bagages à contre cœur, je devrais être aux côtés d'Elijah pour combattre Dahlia. Je comprends qu'il veuille me protéger, parce que je suis une vampire comme lui et parce que nous partageons tous les deux quelque chose. 

Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi, du désir certainement mais pas de l'amour. Jamais je ne serai à la hauteur d'Hayley qu'il continue d'aimer malgré son mariage avec Jackson, malgré nos points en commun. 

Je me suis fait une raison car nous nous sommes trouvés à cause de notre solitude, de nos blessures. 

Je n'ose imaginer celle d'Elijah en sachant qu'il est un des plus vieux vampires de l'Histoire, à côté mes souffrances d'humaine doivent faire pâle figure … 

J'espère qu'il va survivre, trouver une solution pour mettre fin aux agissements de Dahlia avec ou sans Klaus. Je ne connais les Mikaelsons que depuis très peu de temps et pas assez pour avoir un jugement mais je sais qu'il y a de la distance entre les deux frères. 

Elijah déteste quand Klaus fait ses plans de son côté, qu'il manipule ses proches comme des marionnettes pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Même si Elijah n'est pas un saint, il ne se sert jamais de sa famille comme des appâts même s'il n'hésite pas à tuer pour eux. 

Je soupire en me demandant également si Marcel va bien, il est celui qui m'a changée en vampire.   
Je ne sais pas pourquoi Josh et lui m'ont choisie mais je ne l'oublierai jamais car ils m'ont donné une chance … 

Une chance de faire partie d'un clan, d'une famille et ils m'ont donné une cause pour laquelle me battre. Une partie de moi veut obéir à Elijah, mais une autre n'a qu'une envie : le rejoindre.   
Je me crispe en entendant des pas derrière ma porte d'entrée, je n'attends pas de visiteurs aux dernières nouvelles. 

Peut être un larbin qu'Elijah a envoyé pour vérifier que j'étais bien en train de partir ? Ça serait tout à fait son style ! Je me rends à la porte en traînant des pieds, j'ouvre la porte pour y découvrir un Klaus qui a une très mauvaise mine. 

Son regard semble plus noir que jamais, il a l'air à deux doigts de se transformer en loup ce qui ne me rassure guère. Il a l'air de se battre contre quelque chose qui est dans sa tête mais j'ignore quoi, en tout cas il m'effraye …. 

\- Bonjour Gia ! 

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? 

L'hybride s'apprête à répondre quand sa main se crispe sur le montant de la porte, il ferme les yeux tout en serrant les dents. Il lutte, c'est évident ! 

\- Klaus ? 

\- Je suis désolé Gia …. si désolé …. articule t – il avec difficulté en rouvrant les yeux. 

Son expression n'est plus la même, elle est froide, sans émotion alors que je recule dans mon appartement. Il faut que je m'en aille, il faut que je prévienne Elijah que son frère a un gros problème … 

Tu vas retourner voir Elijah dans notre demeure et tu vas retirer ta bague de jour m'ordonne t – il en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. 

Je ne peux pas résister à la compulsion d'un Originel, c'est une des premières choses que Marcel nous a appris. Une larme roule sur ma joue alors que je réalise que je vais bientôt mourir et que ma mort va servir pour faire souffrir Elijah … 

***** 

Je suis en train de m'avancer dans la cour des Mikaelsons, Klaus et Elijah sont en train de se battre férocement sur les balcons. Klaus vient de prendre le dessus, forçant Elijah à me regarder alors que je m'arrête. 

Les larmes n'ont pas arrêté de rouler sur mes joues pendant le trajet, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais comment pourrais – je réagir autrement ? Je vais mourir une seconde fois, sans aucune chance de revenir à la vie. 

\- Gia, ma chère, sois un ange et enlève donc ta bague de jour. 

\- Non !!!!! Non !!!!! hurle Elijah à pleins poumons en se débattant en vain contre l'emprise de son hybride de frère. 

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher … 

Je laisse tomber ma bague de jour sur le sol puis tout ce que je ressens après n'est plus que douleur et une terrible chaleur qui me brûle entièrement. Puis je ne suis plus. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

POV Elijah 

Je me bats depuis plusieurs minutes contre Niklaus. Je comprends qu’il soit en colère contre moi, après tout j’ai été à sa place plus d’une fois par le passé, poignardé par mon propre frère. Puis sa fille a été enlevée par sa mère. Il faut me comprendre, je le connais depuis sa naissance et je sais à quel point il peut être instable. Dans ces moments là, Hope est mieux loin de son père. Dans cet état, il prend très souvent des décisions irréfléchies qui le mettent en danger, ainsi que les gens de sa famille. 

Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous nous battons, mais ce qui m’étonne c’est que quand je croise son regard je n’y vois rien, pas de colère, pas de haine ni de tristesse. Ces émotions quittent rarement les yeux de mon frère. 

Les quelques secondes d’inattention ont permis à Niklaus de reprendre le dessus, je sens ses mains se serrer autour de mon cou. J’essaye alors de lui faire comprendre que nous sommes du même côté, nous voulons tous les deux protéger sa fille et tuer notre tante : 

“Cette sorcière … va tout nous prendre.” 

Sa réponse est froide et encore une fois sans émotion : 

“ Tu m’as tout pris quand tu as brisé notre serment. Maintenant c’est à moi de te prendre quelque chose. ” 

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler mais je sens mon coeur s’accélérer à la pensée de ce dont est capable mon frère. Mon esprit se dirige immédiatement vers la louve qui a fait prisonnier mon coeur et à sa petite fille. Niklaus ne s’en prendrait pas à son enfant, mais Hayley est une autre histoire.   
Je sens ma main être tordue et très rapidement je me retrouve plaqué contre la rambarde. Mon regarde se pose sur une personne présente en contre bas et je reconnais immédiatement Gia. C’est donc d’elle que Niklaus parlait. Je ne sais pas ce qu’a prévu mon frère mais je sais que cela ne va pas bien se terminer. Mes doutes sont confirmés quand je vois la peur dans les yeux de la jeune vampire et que j’entends la crainte dans sa voix quand elle prononce mon nom. 

Klaus demande à Gia d’un air hautain : 

“Gia, ma chère, sois un ange et enlève donc ta bague de jour.” 

Je crie immédiatement : 

“Non….” 

Elle ne peut pas survivre sans sa bague, la cour est baignée par la lumière du soleil. A la seconde où elle retirera le bijou, elle prendra feu. Gia le sait aussi et elle me regarde pleine de peur en me répondant : 

“Je… je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.” 

Je sens le désespoir m’envahir en comprenant que Niklaus l’a hypnotisée. Elle ne peut pas lutter, elle fera ce que lui a demandé l’hybride. Je me sens coupable de ne pouvoir la protéger et de ne rien pouvoir faire à part la regarder se tuer. Elle retire la bague de son doigt et immédiatement son corps s’enflamme. Je crie et je m’effondre contre la rambarde en entendant sa douleur. Puis le silence envahit la cour, il reste plus qu’un faible bruit de crépitement de feu.   
Je ne peux pas croire que mon frère m’ait fait ça, encore une fois… Je sais qu’il est en colère contre moi mais Gia était innocente, elle n’avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. D’autres visages de mon passé apparaissent dans ma mémoire, les quelques femmes qui ont partagé ma vie et qui sont mortes aux mains de mon frère. Je sens la haine bouillir dans mes veines alors que Niklaus me nargue en me disant amusé : 

“Tu sembles souffrir pour elle. Attends de voir le traitement que je réserve à Hayley.” 

Je ne le laisserai pas s’en prendre à Hayley. Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, l’effet de surprise joue en ma faveur alors que je le propulse dans les escaliers. J’enchaîne les coups alors que la colère m’envahit à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait faire à la mère de sa fille. Je n’ai pas pu protéger Gia, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que la louve ne s’ajoute pas à la liste des victimes de mon frère. 

Je sens le vampire prendre le contrôle sur moi et pour une fois je le laisse faire. Je l’entends se moquer de moi alors que je fonce sur lui, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Il faut à tout prix que je le mette hors d’état de nuire afin de protéger Hayley. Malheureusement, Niklaus prend rapidement le dessus et je le sens enfoncé quelque chose dans ma poitrine. La douleur m’envahit immédiatement et je sais une chose. Quoiqu’il décide de faire par la suite, jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner d’avoir tué Gia. Je ne referai plus la même bêtise, et cette fois-ci il paiera pour ses actes. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

POV Elijah 

Cela fait plusieurs mois que Niklaus et moi sommes en froid. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné d’avoir participé à la malédiction placée sur Hayley et encore moins d’avoir tué Gia. La seule raison pour laquelle j’habite encore sous le même toit que lui est la louve. Elle m’a demandé de rester aux côtés de sa fille, ne voulant pas qu’elle ait uniquement son père comme modèle. Malgré que nous soyons au même endroit, j’évite l’hybride comme la peste. Je suis toujours très en colère contre lui et je me refuse à lui pardonner encore une fois. Je l’ai fait à plusieurs reprises par le passé, croyant qu’il serait capable de changer mais je doute de plus en plus que cela soit possible. 

Par contre, ce qui m’étonne est que Niklaus semble m’éviter aussi. Je ne l’ai aperçu qu’à quelques reprises depuis que je suis revenu dans la quartier. Par le passé, quand il faisait quelque chose qui me déplaisait, il essayait toujours de se faire pardonner de mille et une façons. Il ne supporte pas d’être seul, il a peur d’être abandonné. Mais aujourd’hui, il s’isole de lui-même, même Freya le voit très peu. Je me demande s’il n’essaye pas de me faire craquer et que je sois inquiet pour lui. 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la voix pleine de crainte de Freya m’appelant. Je me précipite immédiatement et je la rejoins dans le salon me préparant au pire. Lorsque j’arrive sur les lieux, je suis surpris de la voir agenouillée près de notre demi-frère. Ce dernier est assis à même le sol, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et son visage caché dans ses bras. Je jette un regard vers Freya, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu’il s’est passé. Elle me répond uniquement avec un haussement d’épaule. 

Je fais rapidement le tour de la pièce, à la recherche d’un danger et je me détends légèrement lorsque je ne remarque rien ne sortant de l’ordinaire. Je me reconcentre alors sur Niklaus, j’entends son coeur battre plus rapidement et plus fort que d’habitude. Je perçois aussi sa respiration hachée. Je ne peux m’empêcher de m'inquiéter car malgré tout la colère que j’ai à son encontre, il reste mon petit frère. 

Je fais signe à Freya de se décaler et de me laisser la place à côté de Niklaus. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et je suis surpris par sa froideur. Je regarde alors plus attentivement sa peau et je remarque qu’elle est grisée, signe qu’il n’a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Je me retourne vers notre soeur ainé et je peux voir son inquiétude. Je lui fais un sourire que je veux rassurant avant de lui demander : 

“Peux-tu aller chercher quelques poches de sang s’il te plaît ?” 

Elle sort immédiatement de la pièce. Je me reconcentre alors sur mon petit frère et j'exerce une légère pression sur sa nuque tout en prononçant son nom : 

“Niklaus.” 

Je le sens se crisper. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il doit penser que je suis toujours en colère, après tout c’est vrai, je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Par le passé nous nous sommes battus d’innombrables fois l’un contre l’autre lorsque l’un d’entre nous était dans cet état. Mais je sais que cette fois-ci ce n’est pas la bonne chose à faire. Niklaus est au plus mal et provoquer un combat ne fera que le briser davantage. Une petite voix me demande si cela a déjà été le choix le plus judicieux. Nous nous sommes battus car cela était la manière la plus simple de mettre fin à nos frustrations, à notre colère et nous ne risquions pas de nous blesser gravement. Mais bien des fois, il aurait mieux valu nous parler plutôt que de recourir à la violence, surtout avec l’enfance qu’à vécu Niklaus. 

Je me reconcentre sur mon frère et je commence alors un mouvement circulaire de mon pouce sur sa nuque tout en essayant de le rassurer : 

“Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets.” 

Il lève lentement la tête vers moi et je peux voir les larmes dans ses yeux injectés de sang. Je peux aussi y lire de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Je n’ai qu’une seule envie, c’est de le prendre dans mes bras et d’effacer ce regard en lui disant que tout est pardonné. Mais je ne le fais pas, je ne craquerai pas, pas cette fois-ci. Il doit le savoir car il rebaisse la tête et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras tandis que des sanglots ravagent son corps. Il commence à parler et même si c’est haché et à peine murmuré, je comprends ses paroles : 

“Je… je ne voulais pas.” 

Je prends un ton dur, essayant de masquer ma tristesse de le voir dans cet état : 

“Tu ne voulais pas quoi Niklaus ? 

-Tuer… Gia. Te blesser.” 

Il relève la tête vers moi et je sais qu’il me dit la vérité lorsqu’il m’explique, la voix pleine de sanglots : 

“Je n’avais... pas le choix. Elle… elle m’a obligé.” 

Il n’a pas besoin de me dire qui est “elle”, je comprends immédiatement qu’il parle de la sorcière, notre tante Dahlia. Je l’attire dans mes bras alors que ses pleurs redoublent d’intensité. Je le berce contre moi, tout en lui disant des paroles que j’espère réconfortantes. Je l’assure que je lui ai tout pardonné, que ce n’est pas de sa faute. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu’il s’est passé mais je sais que mon petit frère est innocent et qu’il se sent coupable de m’avoir blessé encore une fois. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer et je lui tends un mouchoir pour essuyer son visage. 

Je m’apprête à parler lorsque Freya revient finalement et je la remercie d’un léger signe de tête. Elle a ramené plusieurs sacs de sang comme demandé, mais elle nous a aussi laissé du temps seuls, permettant enfin cette confrontation. Je prends la première poche, l’ouvrant avant de la porter à la bouche de mon petit frère toujours présent dans mes bras. Il commence à boire immédiatement et il reprend des couleurs. Il lui faudra bien plus d’un sac pour aller mieux mais c’est un début. 

Je sais qu’il faut qu’il continue à se nourrir et qu’il dorme mais j’ai besoin de réponses. Je pose donc le sac vide à côté de nous et j’aide mon petit frère à se redresser pour qu’il soit face à moi. Je lui demande alors calmement tout en le regardant dans les yeux : 

“Montre-moi.” 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 

POV Klaus 

\- Montre- moi 

C'est un ordre pas une requête, je connais Elijah par cœur seulement je ne veux pas qu'il endure la même chose que moi. Nous avons réussi à vaincre Dahlia mais les conséquences risque d'être présentes encore longtemps, ne serait – ce qu'avec Hayley qui souffre toujours de la malédiction.   
Et bien que j'ai fait de nombreuses victimes au cours des siècles, privé Elijah de femmes qu'il aimait, je ne cesse de revoir Gia, elle était innocente. 

J'espère qu'elle a trouvé la paix car elle ne cesse de me hanter encore plus quand je croise Elijah.   
C'est pourquoi je m'évertue à m'éloigner de mon frère, pourquoi est-ce-que je chercherais à obtenir son pardon ? 

Je ne le mérite pas après ça, pas après avoir causé la mort de sa maîtresse et d'avoir éloigné la femme qu'il aime … 

C'est plus facile de mettre de la distance, j'aimerais disparaître pour que ma famille soit enfin libérée du fardeau de l'hybride. J'ai beau ressentir la soif de sang depuis des semaines, mon instinct de loup me poussant à prendre cette forme pour me libérer, je lutte. 

Je mérite de souffrir, d'être enfermé dans ma propre peau pour affronter mes péchés.   
Je secoue négativement la tête pour répondre à mon frère, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.   
Je refuse de lui montrer à quel point j'ai été faible face à Dahlia, manipulable, exactement comme Mikael m'a toujours décrit. 

\- Je t'en supplie mon frère, j'ai besoin de voir ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te jugerai pas, tu as ma parole insiste doucement Elijah alors que je réprime un rire. 

\- Tu m'as déjà jugé mon frère, je le sais, voir ce que j'ai fait ne te permettra pas de faire ton deuil … je réponds en sentant les larmes remplir mes yeux. 

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives, Dahlia était une ennemie à ne pas sous estimer. Mais je sais ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire mon deuil, montre- moi Niklaus … 

Je soupire en cédant beaucoup trop facilement face à Elijah, ça aurait été un autre je n'aurais pas eu la même réaction. Cependant je suis fatigué de toujours finir en conflit avec lui, surtout après avoir réduit notre famille en miettes encore une fois. 

Je pose mes mains sur les tempes d'Elijah avant de le laisser entrer dans ma tête, il voit ainsi ma lutte contre l'emprise de Dahlia. Les mots échangés avec Gia, le sort prenant le contrôle sur mes actes autant que mes mots faisant de moi le frère cruel. 

Je lis une palette d'émotions sur le visage de mon frère, une fois qu'il a tout vu mais j'ignore ce qu'il pense. 

Je reprends une poche de sang que je vide d'une traite, étrangement je sens qu'un poids vient de quitter mes épaules. Même si je le sais, le chemin sera long avant que l'on retrouve la confiance qu'il y avait entre nous. 

Et avant que je ne puisse me pardonner comme Elijah dit l'avoir fait. 

POV Freya 

Un silence pesant s'est installé entre mes frères, l’abcès est enfin crevé après des mois à s'ignorer. Je me doutais que Dahlia avait fait du mal à Klaus mais je n’imaginais pas à quel point, j'aurais du m'en douter après des siècles passés aux côtés de notre tante. 

Je suis émue alors qu'Elijah vient serrer Klaus dans ses bras alors que celui-ci prend une seconde poche de sang, j'ai eu tellement peur en trouvant l'hybride tremblant appuyé contre un mur.   
On aurait dit un enfant perdu dans le noir après un cauchemar et nul doute qu'il doit en faire.   
J'ai tenté de le consoler, de l'amener à se confier à moi mais ses mots étaient réservés à Elijah.   
Je laisse mes deux frères ensemble en espérant que leur vœu « pour toujours et à jamais » va reprendre un sens … 

 

Fin 


End file.
